


you are my sun, my moon, and all my stars

by boasamishipper



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, bc we all need more finnrey fics, uploaded from my tumblr account
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8487874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boasamishipper/pseuds/boasamishipper
Summary: A series of Finnrey fics uploaded from my tumblr account. Will be updated sporadically.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt: “Finn wakes up and realizes Rey is gone. Meanwhile, Luke senses Rey’s lack of concentration during her training.” Written for @fn-2187awakens back during the Finn/Rey Secret Santa Fic Exchange.

Whatever alarm is going off in the background definitely wins the most annoying award, and although he’d rather stay in bed more than anything he knows that he has to start getting up soon because the last time he’d dwelled in bed Captain Phasma had made him take both Nines’ and Slip’s shifts and—

Wait.

He can’t move. Why can’t he move? His eyelids feel like they’re stuck together and Force help him, even his face feels heavy. The world around him is getting louder and that stupid beeping noise is getting faster and faster. He coughs to alleviate the pain building up in his throat, which hurts like the dickens.

He feels like he’s in combat training all over again, when he’d had to swim upwards from the bottom of a very deep pool with weights tied around his ankles. Light filters through his eyelids and he knows it’s too bright to be his quarters back on base. Where is he?

“Shit. Are you awake?”

The voice sounds familiar but he can’t put the pieces together. What’s wrong with him? His eyes slowly open and the ceiling swims around in his line of vision. Yep, it’s definitely not his ceiling.

“BB8, go and get a healer! Hey, can you hear me, buddy?”

He can’t tell whether the voice is louder, or his ears are just working better. His head feels like someone smacked him with a hammer.

A new voice drowns out the old one. “Can you hear me, sir?” The owner of the voice shines an impossibly bright light in his eyes, and he flinches away from whoever it is, his eyes squeezing shut even more so than before. It feels like a bunch of Ewoks have just stampeded over his skull. “Can you hear me?”

“Yeah,” he grunts, which comes out as ‘ymph’. The light clicks off again. Thankful, he sluggishly struggles to sit up but then two sets of hands are pushing him down again. He hears a droid beeping in the background—was that what was doing all that beeping earlier?

The voice doesn’t leave him alone. “Can you open your eyes?”

Not one to refuse an order—even if it is phrased like a question—his eyes blink open slowly. Everything’s a blur. There’s a BB droid in the room, along with some guy in an orange jumpsuit and two or three more people that he doesn’t recognize—one of them is an older woman with braided hair and a commanding presence. Looking around somehow triggers a second coughing attack, this one nearly jolting him off whatever he’s lying on.

“Water?” he croaks, squeezing his eyes shut to ward off the coughing attack, and it’s barely a second later that he hears someone or something pouring water and then someone is holding a cup to his lips. He sputters at the cool liquid in his mouth, swallowing carefully until the glass is empty. He opens his eyes again, his vision improving a little but everything is mostly fuzzy. He still can’t put names and faces together, which is really bothering him.

“How are you feeling, young man? You woke up so suddenly that you gave all the healers a scare,” the commanding woman says.

Wait, healers? Does he need a healer? If so, why does he need a healer?

“What’s the last thing that you remember?”

Good question. He comes up startlingly empty as his brain starts to throb within his skull. Whatever he remembers doesn’t make sense. Snow and lightsabers, and Rey throwing her arms around him after—

Rey?

A bolt of panic shoots through him and the annoying beeping noise in the background spikes as he remembers the scavenger. He can’t remember the exact reason (which frustrates the hell out of him) but he needs to see Rey.

_Kylo Ren raises his hand and then Rey is flying backward, a scream tearing from her throat as she hits a tree, sliding down into the snow with a thud. He yells her name and tosses aside the lightsaber and he’s running to her like he’s never run before because no no no Rey, please, Rey, wake up Rey, come on, come on…_

“Rey?” he grunts, his voice less rough and scratchy than earlier but still unbelievably raw. He opens his eyes, glancing as best as he can around him because maybe she’s here with him and he just hasn’t seen her yet but then he notices the IV sticking out of his skin and is distracted for the time being.

“No, it’s General Organa—Leia, if you like. Poe Dameron and BB8 are with me, you remember them, right? There are also some healers in here to take a look at you.”

“Where’s Rey?” The world spins faster because if she’s hurt or dead or even has a kriffing _paper cut_ someone is going to have hell to pay—

“She’s not here, buddy.” Poe’s speaking now. Even though the words are coming from one of his only friends, the blow doesn’t lessen. “Rey—she left two days ago to go and find Luke Skywalker; she’s training with him right now.”

Rey, training with Luke Skywalker? His heart slows down. At least she isn’t dead, that’s good; that’s good. Wait, someone’s talking to him again. What did General Organa say? “…what?”

“I asked you if you can tell us your name.”

“FN-2187,” he says reflexively before he remembers no, that’s no longer his name, he doesn’t go by that moniker anymore. “Finn.”

There’s immediately a sigh of relief around the room, the loudest one from Poe. He coughs and someone offers him more water, which he gulps gratefully. A pins and needles feeling is slowly returning to his body and he relaxes back into the mattress, muscles tired from drinking.

It’s like he hasn’t moved in weeks.

He could really use a nap.

“Do you remember what happened?“ Poe asks.

"Not really,” he mumbles. Now it feels like his tongue is asleep. “Rey was captured and me and Han and Chewbacca went after her. Then Han—he d-died,” Force he hopes that General Organa already knew that, he doesn’t want to be the bearer of bad news, “and Rey and I—we…fought K-Kylo Ren. She got hurt but she’s okay now, yeah?” General Organa nods and gestures for him to continue. “Then…I got hurt and I c-can’t remember.” Words fail him and his eyes droop shut. “M’tired.”

“Go to sleep,” General Organa says, but Finn’s not awake long enough to hear the whole suggestion.

* * *

“I sense your lack of concentration, Padawan. What is on your mind?”

Luke’s voice floats to her from far away, and normally she’d apologize for not focusing on his lesson but she’s too happy right now to care. “Sorry,” she says, not even bothering to hide her smile. “I’m just—Finn’s awake, Master. I’ve sensed it through the Force, and I know it isn’t just wishful thinking or anything like that, he’s awake, he’s really awake!” It’s as though a heavy burden finally falls off her shoulders and she can suddenly breathe easier knowing that Finn is alright. “I’m sorry, it’s—“

“I understand, Rey,” Luke says, surprising her. “You obviously care for your friend very much.”

Rey’s cheeks flush because yes, it’s true. She does care about Finn—in what way, she isn’t sure yet.

But what she does know is that Finn is awake, he’s alive and well, and knowing that information makes her day much brighter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on this prompt: “Mommy Rey, daddy Finn, having a lazy Sunday in with the kids (hehe go wild)”. Written for @thesidekickhero for the Finn/Rey Secret Santa Fic Exchange.

When Rey woke up, Finn was already out of bed. She didn’t have to wonder where he was, of course—her husband’s voice and the happy giggles coming from downstairs were tell-tale enough. Rey put on her bathrobe, refastened the clasp on the necklace that Finn had gotten her for her birthday two years ago, and then made her way out of their bedroom and into the living room, where Finn sat on the couch with a dumbfounded expression that quickly changed into happiness when he saw her.

Even after all these years, Rey never tired of the fluttering feeling in her stomach that occurred after Finn kissed her. “G’morning,” she said, stifling a yawn behind her hand. “How long have you been up?”

Finn shrugged. “Not that long. Only about an hour. Xena came in begging for a story with Callas right behind her. Who am I to resist?” He waggled his eyebrows in what Rey assumed to be a charming gesture. Whatever it was, it managed to elicit a laugh from her, and judging by the look on Finn’s face that had been the objective all along.

Looking around their living room, she noticed one—or rather, three—things missing. “Where are they now?”

“I told Lin that he had to get washed up before Poe came in to take him on his piloting lesson. Xena said that she could get ready faster, and Callas didn’t want to be left behind, so he went with them.”

“Makes sense,” she conceded just as Xena shrieked from upstairs. “I’m going to go and make sure that they aren’t killing each other.”

She found two of her children in the bathroom. At seven, Callas was already dressed and brushing his teeth at the counter. Feylin (who went by Lin), her oldest, was still in his pajamas, but his teeth were brushed and he was currently running a comb through his mess of dark brown hair. She didn’t have to wait long to be noticed; after clearing her throat she was met with two identical grins. “Mommy!” Callas squealed, his mouth still full of toothpaste as he wrapped his arms around her. “Lin, Mommy’s awake!”

“I see, Cal,” Lin humored his younger brother. “Morning, Mom.”

“Good morning to you too,” she said, pressing a kiss to Lin’s forehead before looking back down at her younger son. “Where’s your sister, Callas?”

Callas shrugged. “No idea. Last I saw her she was playing with the toy blaster that Uncle Poe got her for her birthday.”

Rey made a mental note to tell Poe again to stop giving her children weapons for their birthdays. She and Finn had already had to deal with enough black eyes because of the blasters he’d gifted Xena, Callas and Lin. “Well, while I’m getting your sister, I want you to finish getting dressed and brushing your teeth, alright?”

On her way out, she encountered a running blur and reached down to snag her.

Xena grunted in protest, but her complaints quickly turned to giggles when she saw who was holding her. “Morning, Mommy!”

Rey hefted Xena higher so she could rest her daughter on her hip. Thankfully, she’d abandoned her toy blaster in her room and had even gotten dressed. It was going to be an easy morning today. “Good morning, baby.”

Xena giggled again. “Not a baby!” she insisted. “I’m five!”

“Oh, are you now?” Xena murmured something akin to ‘silly Mommy’ under her breath as she snuggled closer. “My mistake. What a beautiful five year old you are.”

When Rey entered the kitchen with Xena on her hip, Callas and Lin were sitting at the table with clean clothes and clean teeth, laughing as their father used wild hand gestures to accentuate the story that he was telling. Xena squirmed in Rey’s grasp, and Rey set her down.

Finn startled in the middle of his story as Xena climbed into his lap and Rey sat down at the table. “Morning again,” she said, fighting a grin of her own as Xena climbed onto Finn’s shoulders. “So, I’m thinking that until—what time is Poe coming to get Lin?”

“Two, I think, but knowing him he’ll come fashionably late, so about two forty-five.”

“Alright, well, until two forty-five, I’m thinking that we can have a lazy day in. What do you think?” Judging by the wide grins on Lin, Callas, and Xena’s faces, they all enjoyed the idea of having a lazy day. “What story were you telling?”

Callas answered before Finn could. “He’s telling us the story of how you defeated the evil Kylo Ren!”

“Is he now?” Rey glanced over at her husband, who smiled sheepishly at her. “I hope he’s also telling you his part in the battle.”

“Raise your hand if you think that Mommy should take over telling this story,” Finn asked, reaching around to bring Xena back onto his lap. Lin and Callas’ hands shot into the air, followed by Xena once she got her bearings, and then by Finn, who grinned mischievously at her. “Come on, Rey. You’re outnumbered.”

Rey pretended to think about it. “Well…alright.” She smiled at her children. “A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…”

Sometimes Rey thought about her life before she’d met BB8 and Finn and set off on a crazy adventure across the galaxy. She remembered how her life had revolved how much junk she brought in on a regular basis, and whether or not it was deemed worthy enough. There, all she’d had to do was survive.

Here, though, with her family, she got to _live_.

Rey found that there was nothing more in the galaxy she wanted than that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey never dreamed that she would have her first kiss with Finn while he is dying in her arms. / Written prior to The Force Awakens. Warnings for major character death.

Rey screams, certain that her heart has been ripped into shreds as she sees Kylo Ren's red blade swing around and burn through Finn's stomach, sliding out through his back. Finn's eyes cross from the pain and his usual sharp grin contorts into a grimace as he collapses to his knees, slumping forward to the ground in what seems like slow motion. His wound is already cauterized; only a charred, bloody mark remains on his dark shirt. His jacket is ruined, she notes, the blood pounding in her ears so loud that she's sure that everyone around her can hear it. Her mind is swirling from incomprehension. How can it be that she'd just watched her best friend get cut down right in front of her?

Anger, hot and thick, swells within her very soul, and she rushes forward with her lightsaber in hand. Before Kylo Ren can turn around and strike her down, she slices him in half from behind, taking a horrifying pleasure from it as she looks down at her grisly handiwork. She's tempted to keep stabbing the bastard's corpse but a muffled groan from behind her brings her back to the present.

"Finn." His name tumbles out of her mouth before she can stop herself as she tosses her lightsaber sideways and falls to her knees at his side. "Oh, Force, Finn."

Finn lies folded in on himself. His muscles are rigid, as taut as ropes, and his breaths are coming in short, sporadic pants as though he's just run from one side of Jakku to another. His face is a mask of thinly-concealed pain, and tears have gathered at his eyes. The stench of burnt clothing mingled with blood and charred flesh nearly makes her vomit, but she has to stay strong. If not for her sake, then Finn's.

Despite the enormous pain that he must be feeling, he still smiles at her. "Hey," he says casually, as though they've just run into each other in a cantina. As though he hasn't just been impaled by a lightsaber. As though he isn't—

No. She won't think it. If she won't think it it won't happen.

Still, she can't stop the tears that pool in her eyes as she clasps his hand in hers. "Hey," she replies, nearly choking on the lump in her throat. "You're going to be fine, Finn." Trying desperately to recall the first aid that she knows, Rey tears off part of her tunic and presses it to Finn's wound, eliciting a pained gasp from her best friend. She braves a smile, even if it's small. "Just stay with me, alright?"

Finn shakes his head. His words come out slowly, through clenched teeth. "P-punctured…lung, Rey. I'm n—I'm not…"

"Don't talk like that," she snaps, pushing harder on his wound as though she could keep Finn alive by willing it to be so. "We're together now, everything's going to be fine now, you'll see. You just have to stay with me."

Finn nods and Rey nods too. She just has to keep holding pressure, that's all. She can do it. She can do it. She has to do it because if she doesn't then Finn will die and that's not an option. That has never been an option.

"Rey." His voice is slow and stilted, like speaking has become a massive effort for him. Still, he's responding. That must be something. Shaking with effort, he clasps her hand in his. Their eyes meet, and she knows. She knows that no matter how much Finn is trying, some things in the universe just can't be unwritten. This is how it will end. "I lo—" His voice cuts off as he gasps for breath, finally managing to choke out, "I l-love you."

"I love you too." And it's true, one of the truest things that she has or ever will say. She loves Finn. She _loves_ him. She…she doesn't want him to leave.

Tears trickle down her cheeks and onto Finn's face as she leans forward, cupping his face in her hands and pressing her lips to his. He tastes like blood and ash and sweat, but despite the heavy stench of death around them Finn still smells faintly of sand and smoke and his signature aftershave. He smells of home.

She's crying, and he's crying, and when she pulls back he's still there, smiling up at her as though she'd hung the stars and the moon. She turns her face into his hand and clasps it with both of her own, feeling his touch, coarse and rough, closing her eyes and begging to the Force that Finn would be alright and—

His hand falls limp against her cheek.

Rey opens her eyes immediately, horrorstruck. "Finn?" A numbing, fearful cold spreads through her body as Finn doesn't reply. His eyes are open and he looks as though he's merely resting, but his chest is no longer rising and falling and…

She grabs his shirt, trying to shake him awake but she can't make him wake up, he has to wake up—"Please," she begs. "Please, Finn, don't leave me, please, you p-promised you wouldn't leave me, please, Finn—Finn!"

Her heart isn't working and nothing makes sense because Finn isn't—he isn't—she can't breathe, she doesn't want to breathe, he can have every last breath in her lungs if he just _wakes up_ —

A sob wracks her body and she collapses onto his chest, begging him to come back. She tries listening for his heartbeat but finds nothing there but silence and stillness. "Please, Finn," she whispers, her tears soaking his shirt. Her voice is shaking, she is shaking. "Please don't leave me."

She feels as though she is drowning in the darkness of Finn's empty eyes.

Finn is dead, and there's nothing she can do about. She's alone again, just like she had been before the start of this wild adventure. She's going to be alone again now, forever.

"Rey?" Startled, she looks up to see Han kneeling in front of her. How long has he been there? "Rey, are you alright?"

She doesn't move. Correction, she _can't_ move. She wonders how she's been able to breathe for the last few months because it feels as though she has a huge, gaping hole in her chest. _Just like Finn_ , she thinks.

"He's _dead_." Her voice comes out as a strangled gasp. "Oh, Force, he's _dead_."

Han opens his arms slightly and she launches herself at him, burying her face in his shoulder. "He can't be dead, Han, he _can't_." Tears stream from her eyes and soak into Han's shoulder. Never again will she hear Finn laugh. Never again will she listen to Finn tell one of his stories. Never again will she feel Finn's lips on hers. Never again will she be on the receiving end of Finn's hugs.

Never again will she love someone as much as she'd loved Finn.

She feels weak and lets out another sob, burying her forehead deeper into Han's shoulder. She wants to stay in his arms forever because she doesn't want to face this new world without her best friend. She doesn't want to carry on without Finn.

She doesn't want to carry on alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Poe Dameron plays matchmaker and locks Finn and Rey in a closet together until they stop fighting with one another. Needless to say, he gets a lot more than he bargains for. / Written as a late Christmas gift for words-with-dragons. Takes place after Rey has returned from her Jedi training.

"Poe." Finn still sounded a bit shocked, seeing as he still couldn't string his words together. Poe exchanged a mischievous grin with BB8, giving his friend a moment to collect his thoughts. "Poe, why did you lock me and Rey in this closet?"

"Excellent question, buddy," Poe replied flippantly. "See, BB8 and I were talking and we decided that the two of you have been a bit stressed lately with life and, more importantly, with one another. Seeing as you failed to follow my more discreet attempts to get the two of you together—"

"Discreet? Poe, you sent both of us a video that was just ten minutes of you and BB8 pouting at the camera and saying that our nonexistent fight was making you sad."

"I didn't say _sad_ , I said—never mind, I digress. I locked you in a closet because I think that the two of you have a lot of unresolved tension and need to get it out of your system." He shrugged. "I'm not letting you out of here until I hear some touchy-feely stuff going on, if you know what I mean."

"Poe, this is ridiculous!" BB8 beeped nervously beside Poe at Finn's raised voice. Good thing that no matter how hard either of them hit the door it wouldn't break down. Poe inwardly thanked the Force for titanium alloys. "There's nothing going on between Rey and me, just let us out of here!"

"No can do, buddy. Sorry."

"Dameron." Rey spoke up for the first time since BB8 had shoved her into the closet. Her voice was harsh and angry through the closet door. Poe thought that if Rey could shoot lasers out of her eyes (she couldn't, could she? General Organa had never mentioned that skill during her talks about the Jedi), then he would've been sliced in half by now. "Dameron, I swear to the Force that if you don't let us out of here _right now_ —"

Poe clucked his tongue at her and shook his head disapprovingly, knowing that Rey couldn't see the latter. "That doesn't sound like a touchy-feely conversation, Miss Fancy Jedi," he called through the door.

Rey's response was immediate. "Call me that again and I'll stick my fancy Jedi lightsaber up your rear."

Poe's face fell and BB8 let out a series of frightened beeps at his side. Damn. A lightsaber. He'd forgotten to confiscate that thing before he and BB8 had shoved her and Finn in the closet. Judging by the way she sounded, she seemed like she wouldn't hesitate to do it if he kept being his normal sarcastic self. "I'll just leave the rest to you, then."

Meanwhile, the inside of the closet was far less jovial.

"I don't even know what he's talking about," Rey was saying, pacing around the closet. Luckily it was big enough for both of them to fit rather comfortably in. "We've been fine, haven't we?" The last bit was directed at Finn, who didn't reply or look at her. "Finn." Her voice was quieter now. "Finn, what is it?"

"Rey, I…" He trailed off, looking as though he wasn't sure how to phrase his words. "I think that Poe means—well—I guess he thinks that…that things have been a little, well, tense between us since our last mission."

Rey whirled around. "You mean the one where you acted deliberately reckless, jumped up from behind the safety of our lines and took a blaster bolt to the chest?"

Well, when she put it like that… "Yeah, that one. And personally," Finn said, feeler braver and slightly suicidal, "I don't even see what I did that was so wrong."

"You don't even see—are you serious, Finn? You jumped in front of me when I had the situation under control and took a blaster bolt to the chest. I had to drag you back behind our lines and I thought that you were dead because you weren't moving and—"

"I still don't see how that's my fault!"

Rey growled a curse under her breath. "You could have died, Finn, and then what would I have done? Did you honestly think it would have been better for you to die rather than me? Really, why in the galaxy would you—"

And then, because he was the biggest kriffing idiot in the galaxy, Finn's next words escaped before he could stop them: "Because I love you!"

Mortification, as Finn suddenly learned, was more a physical condition than a mental one. Mere seconds after the words had registered, the sensation of boiling water scalding his skin spread across his entire body. His vital organs retracted in shame and for a brief, shining moment, he almost wanted the emergency sirens to go off just so that his impromptu confession would not have to be discussed. He'd even take another blaster bolt to the chest if it meant that they'd have something else to focus on.

Rey froze, her hands stationary mid-gesture and her mouth half open in shock. Poe probably didn't dare say a word for fear that Rey would Force choke him if he tried. Even BB8 didn't make any noise.

"You…" Rey looked and sounded as though she'd been poleaxed as she finally asked Finn incredulously, "You love me?"

Yeah, it was definitely too late to take back now. "I—Rey, I didn't—well, I j—I did, I just mean that—" He cut himself off, bowing his head down in humiliation. What if Rey didn't feel the same way about him? A wedge of awkwardness had already formed between them, but he was positive now that his confession would ultimately kill their friendship. Wanting to be truthful, he mumbled an affirmative.

"Finn." He looked up to find that Rey had moved closer to him. She just pitied him; that had to be it. She was going to let him down gently now. "I love you too."

Finn felt as though his entire brain had short-circuited. "…what?"

"Are you going to make me say it again?" The corner of Rey's mouth quirked upward into her usual half smile. "I love you too."

And then, before Finn could even come up with a reply, Poe yelled from the other side of the door, "You see, now that's the touchy-feely stuff I was talking about earlier. Nice work, you two."

"Poe?"

"Yeah?"

"If you don't leave right now I will stick Rey's lightsaber up your ass myself."

"Leaving, buddy!"

Poe exchanged a congratulatory thumbs up with BB8 as Finn and Rey continued to converse with each other in the closet, using far less hostile tones than they had five minutes earlier. Seriously though, was he a matchmaker or what?

"You can let them out in a minute, BB8," he said to his droid, tossing it a key. BB8 beeped an affirmation. "I think they've got a lot of talking to do."

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble prompt 47: heart for Finn & Rey.

Finn doesn’t deserve Rey.

She’s told him many times (each time followed by a lingering kiss) that he does deserve her, that she loves him, but he can’t bring himself to believe her. She’s strong and amazing and heroic and brave and smart and beautiful and doesn’t take shit from anyone and he’s left wondering why a girl like her would ever fall for a guy like him. After all he’s done in his life—he could spend two lifetimes trying to atone for his wrongdoing as a Stormtrooper and it won’t be enough—he can’t comprehend why she has chosen to love him too.

He can’t pinpoint the exact moment that he’d fallen for her. Maybe it had been their first meeting in Jakku, after she’d taken on four people at once before he’d even gotten to her. Maybe it had been when she’d commandeered the Millennium Falcon. Maybe it had been the first time that a smile played across her lips after she’d introduced herself. It could be another reason altogether, for all he knows. He doesn’t know how this scavenger from Jakku wormed her way into his heart, but he doesn’t care.

She loves him. She’s told him many times before and he never tires of hearing her say those three words. She loves him, and he loves her.

Finn glances over at Rey, who is sound asleep on her side facing him. The light of the moon filters through the windows and dances across her face. She looks so young, so innocent, free from the burdens that usually plague her during the day. Her breathing is slow and steady, and it doesn’t hitch at all when he brushes a wayward strand of hair off her face so he can drink her in.

“You have my heart, Rey,” he whispers. “For as long as you want it, my heart is yours."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drabble prompt 6: "if you die, i'm going to kill you."

Rey spends the entire ride back on the _Falcon_ at Finn’s side, watching him twitch and gasp for breath. Chewbacca had made her give him something for the pain, but so far it doesn’t seem like it’s working. The stench of blood and vomit and charred clothing has filled the room, and it takes nearly every ounce of willpower she had to not cry. She has to be strong, damn it. She has to be strong for Finn.

Her hands are trembling as she takes one of Finn’s hands in hers, squeezing it tightly as Finn’s breath comes in rattles, his face scrunched up from the pain. He’s unconscious, thankfully—she doesn’t know if she’d be able to deal with listening to him in pain. This is bad enough.

She’s a kriffing mechanic, for Force’s sake! She could fix anything back on Jakku, so why are her skills failing her now? She’d use the Force if she could, but she had no idea whether the Force could heal people and frankly, she’s too scared to try lest she hurt Finn by accident.

“Don’t die on me, Finn,” she whispers through clenched teeth, a tear trickling down her cheek despite her best efforts. “Don’t you die on me. Not now.” She wipes her tears away with her remaining hand. She’s already lost Han. She can’t lose Finn too. “If you die, I’m going to kill you.”

(Eventually, they’ll land at the resistance base and Finn will disappear into a flurry of healers waving scanners, and they’ll pull him away from Rey and behind a curtain. Before Rey can stumble after them, she will find herself stuck by a needle that causes her to pass out into Poe Dameron’s arms—he’ll never let her live that down. By the time Rey wakes up, Finn’s surgery will be over. He’ll float in bacta for a few hours before they deposit him on a cot in the infirmary and declare that he is in a comatose state. Rey won’t quite know what that means until Leia explains it to her, but Finn’s breathing will be strong and his pulse will be steady and that’ll be good enough for her. She will sit at his side for two straight days before Leia and Poe drag her off to eat something and get cleaned up. Before she will depart on a mission to find Luke Skywalker, she will make sure that Leia and Poe will notify her the moment that Finn wakes up.)

For now, though, Rey sits. Rey holds Finn’s hand. And Rey waits.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt nr. 7 for finn/rey: "i almost lost you". / my take on the finn/rey reunion in Episode VIII.

“Need a hand?”

At the sound of that voice, Finn startles so badly that he hits his head hard on the bottom of Poe’s X-wing Starfighter. BB8 lets out a series of beeps—damn it, even the droid is laughing at him. Rubbing his head to alleviate the pain, he crawls out from under there, his heart pounding so loudly that he’s nearly positive that everyone around him can hear it. “Rey?” he asks, his eyes wide as he looks up, praying to any and all deities that he hadn’t just hallucinated her.

But no, it is Rey. She looks just as beautiful and strong as Finn remembers, if not stronger. She stands tall with her head held tall, and it looks like the weight of the world has fallen from her shoulders. Skywalker’s lightsaber is holstered at her side and _Force_ , she really is a Jedi now, isn’t she?

For a moment, they just stare at one another, sizing each other up, and Finn begins to worry that this moment will pass without either of them speaking to each other, but then Rey rubs the back of her neck and sends him an awkward smile. “Hey,” she says casually, as though they’ve just run into each other in a cantina. As though they haven’t just spent the last ninety-six days apart.

“Hey.” Finn grins at her, and then suddenly, they’re both running at each other, by the Force they are running, he hasn’t run so fast in forever and so much has never been at stake before, he just needs to get to Rey. When they’re about a foot from each other he stops, unsure if he should hug her or kiss her or shake her hand and say ‘good to see you’ but then Rey embraces him, taking him off guard because the last time he’d seen her she’d freaked out when he’d taken her hand, but he quickly reacts accordingly, wrapping his arms around her.

Eventually, Rey pulls back, and he’s surprised to notice that there are tears in her eyes. “What’s wrong?” he asks quickly, his elation turning to terror. “Are you okay? Did I hurt you?”

Rey releases a watery chuckle, shaking her head. “No, it’s just…” She bites her lip. “It’s just—the last time I saw you,” _ninety-six days ago_ , his brain helpfully supplies, “you were half dead. I—I almost lost you.”

Oh. _Oh_. This—out of everything that Rey could have said, somehow Finn did not anticipate that. “Don’t worry,” he says, hugging her again. Rey had been worried about him. Rey _cares_ about him. “I’m not going anywhere.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drabble prompt: jealous kiss for finnrey.

The ballroom where they’re currently celebrating the defeat of the First Order is packed with people, pilots and Resistance generals and politicians from all over the galaxy. General Organa is making a speech, C-3PO and R2D2 are arguing about something or other as usual, Poe is bragging about his exploits as a pilot to anyone who’ll listen, and last he’d seen BB8 the droid had been on the dance floor. Everyone's dressed in their best and he’s having a good time until he realizes that somehow in the commotion he's managed to lose sight of Rey.

Finn weaves around the tables that have plates upon plates of gourmet dishes piled upon them, nearly bumps into Admiral Akbar, who’s carrying a heaping plate of green jumbolive (that would've been a pain to get out of his robes), and once he scouts the entire side of the room, he turns and walks in the other direction. He's debating the benefits of using Rey’s begrudging lessons in the Force to try and find her when someone taps him on the shoulder, and he whirls around. He then looks slightly downward.

“Are you looking for someone?” The speaker is a girl that looks about twenty or so years old. She smiles at him, but not cattily, and brushes a bit of her hair to the side.

He smiles back, distracted. “Yeah, I was looking for Rey. Have you seen her?” He gestures randomly. “Uh, about this tall, brown hair in three ponytails, pretty hazel eyes—”

“No, sorry,” the girl says apologetically. “It's not a big room, I'm sure you'll find her.” She sticks out her hand. “I'm Rizza, by the way.” Her eyes widen, and suddenly her smile turns a bit more catty. “And you're Finn, right? You’re the former Trooper who helped defeat Kylo Ren?”

He shakes her hand. “Uh, yeah. That’s me.” He recognizes her now—she’s one of the pilots here. Not from Poe’s team, but they've definitely crossed paths before now. “So, uh…are you enjoying yourself tonight?”

They end up chatting, and Finn finds himself relaxing a little. What’s weird though is this girl seems to laugh at every other sentence of his and she keeps finding some way to touch him—a tap on the shoulder, a brief touch of the arm. Just as he’s getting ready to ask her to quit touching him because he’s actually starting to find it annoying, Rey steps into place next to him, wordlessly looping her arm through his. _Thank you, Force_ , he thinks and lets out a breath. “Hey, Rey. Have you met Rizza?”

Rizza’s eyes widen to comical proportions as Rey extends her hand and says, “Hi,” though gritted teeth. Finn’s grateful that Rey can’t kill someone by looking at them; otherwise Rizza would’ve been dead before Finn could introduce them. Rizza mutters something under her breath before turning away and leaving, the skirts of her dress trailing behind her.

“Honestly, Finn, this is who you choose to spend your time with?” Rey blinks at him when he looks over at her. “What?”

He’s grinning at her like a kid in a candy shop. “Hang on a second,” he says triumphantly. “You’re jealous.”

She splutters, shoving him backwards. He can’t decipher whether it’s a playful gesture or not. “Me jealous—as if—like that moof-milker made me—shut up, Finn. I wasn’t jealous. I was—I was looking out for you. You didn’t seem comfortable with her so I decided to come and help you.”

He raises a single eyebrow, waiting for her to cave. She doesn’t cave and why would she, she’s faced torture by Kylo kriffing Ren, there’s no way she’d ever be intimidated by him. “You _were_ jealous,” he says with the air of a man who has all the answers. She doesn’t deny it, and he doesn’t quite know how to react to this. They’ve been dating for months now, and it still makes him feel weird whenever Rey admits to having feelings for him.

“Maybe I was,” she says.

He decides to change the subject so Rey won’t feel quite so awkward. “How do people not burst into flames when you look at them like that?” he asks, one hundred percent serious. He makes a mental note to tell Poe to tell Rizza that he’s sorry on behalf of Rey. No, that’s too complicated. He’ll just scrap the apology altogether until he can think of a good one.

Rey shrugs one shoulder, looking like she’s actually thinking about it. “Out of all the abilities I have, setting people on fire with my mind isn’t one of them. It’s too bad—pyrokinesis would have certainly come in handy in a fight.”

“All the same,” he says, “I think if you gave me one of those looks I might piss myself.”

She gives him a look—not the one she’d given Rizza, thankfully—that she knows always makes his heart skip a beat because holy hell is he in love with this woman. Before he can tell her so, she pulls him into a fierce kiss and he reacts in kind, feeling like the universe could implode then and there and he’d be fine with it. Their kiss is hot and passionate and when Rey finally breaks away it takes most of his willpower not to pull her back. “Maybe I was jealous,” she admits. “But it’s only because I don’t enjoy people taking what’s mine.”

He’s so in love with her at that moment that he doesn’t even care that she’s indirectly called him her property. “I’m yours, then?”

“If you want,” she says, making it seem like it’s an ultimatum.

It’s not a hard choice, not by any means. “Then I guess I’m yours until you’re sick and tired of seeing me.”


End file.
